


星空铁皮曲

by SangTi



Category: Day and Night - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangTi/pseuds/SangTi





	星空铁皮曲

*标题和正文没啥关系

他俩差不多是一路拉扯着对方从后门磕绊进房里的，在脚踏上地板后，周巡没忘了转身把门锁好。  
来参加聚会的差不多都睡了，屋里还算安静，于是他们都听得到自己的动静——羽绒服的拉链因为碰撞响着，还有外裤皮带掉到瓷砖上的声音，不得不说还挺大的。他们一边往前走一边往上翻着对方衣服的下摆，赵馨诚把周巡的毛衣扔到地上时眨了眨眼，凑近他的耳朵，问了句“去哪”。他口腔里的那口热气在周巡耳边旋了半天，周巡顺势又把他拉近一点，头搭到他肩膀上，几个字清清楚楚地落进双臂环着他腰的男人耳朵里。  
“没人打扰的地方。”  
赵馨诚觉得血往某个地方涌，周巡配合地把手往那儿挪，蜻蜓点水一样地撩拨两下，嘴角扯起一个笑。赵馨诚冲着那表情咬了咬牙，一只手顺着周巡衬衫下光裸的脊背滑到后颈，摩挲过对方脖颈上的碎发，他又用手勾勒出那块骨头的形状。果不其然听见周巡低吟一声，骂了一句。“你挺清楚。”他从牙缝里挤出这么几个字来，染上情欲色彩的眼睛抬起来看了对面人一眼。  
赵馨诚的笑还没成型就被截断，大脑放空了几秒，等回过神来时周巡已经在吻他。这是他俩当晚的第二个吻，比第一个带着点犹豫试探的直白多了，舌头缠在一起，呼吸相交融，掠夺着对方的氧气，然而还都带着点对这种深吻的陌生，牙偶尔还咬到。赵馨诚保持着这个吻往后退去，他一时顾不上双腿间的那个部位，只觉得全身都是热的，虽然来的时候套着毛衣还说了句冷。  
他们的唇齿终于在两人窒息的前夕分开，赵馨诚得以接着征求周巡意见，他先转头看了一眼，背后不远的地方，卫生间的门开了个小缝，昏黄而暧昧的光线从里面透出来。“咋样？”他的气息还没从刚才的亲密中恢复过来，不稳。  
周巡不回答，只往前推着他走。赵馨诚用后背把门撞开，周巡跟在后面，依然没忘了反锁。然而门是磨砂的，不够隐私，他们依稀能看见外面的人影，躺在沙发上睡着的几个一动不动。赵馨诚在解衬衫衣扣时故意压低了声音问：“这门也不隔音吧。”然后他眼睛看着周巡，狡黠的目光打量过对方的身体，“别吵醒人家啊。”  
周巡笑了笑，指尖有一下没一下地在赵馨诚内裤边沿上落了又起，“您倒是也得有那个本事让我出声啊。”说完他看对方一眼，周巡太擅长用眼睛展示情绪，欲望爱慕轻佻挑衅，明白坦荡展示出来一如他的身体，赵馨诚被那一眼看得大脑当机。  
他出于本能一般地往周巡脖子上靠去，周巡穿了一冬天的高领毛衣，盖得那块皮肤发白，于是更清晰显示出他牙尖触碰过的痕迹。周巡略微叹息一声，等他含住对方的喉结时，叹息化成呻吟泄了出来。  
赵馨诚的双手没听着，忙着撕扯开周巡的上衣。周巡的肌肉刚练起来，很薄一层，不结实但有点漂亮形状。他稍微弯腰，舌尖从脖颈顺着锁骨一点点往下移去，围着乳头打转，周巡喘了几声，他于是用双唇包裹住那里，他吸吮的力道不重，牙配合舌头，偶尔轻轻地碰着那块皮肤。  
周巡倒也不是有多敏感，只是头次被这么触碰。他身体和过电流一样，顿时明白赵馨诚之前捏他后颈的那下只是小意思。他呼吸变得急促起来，而赵馨诚显然没有要立即撤开的意思，而他丝毫没触碰到的另一边的乳首也因为这点刺激而挺立起来。周巡连脏话都骂不成型，抗议的声音断断续续。  
赵馨诚听见声响，终于放过这块地方，周巡低头，看他移开时唾液抽丝，卫生间太静了，他还听见点水声。赵馨诚重新直起身体，眼神扫过周巡的胸口，在那两粒挺着的乳头前停驻一秒，他手抬起来，用大拇指擦过依然干燥的那颗，“这么敏感啊？”  
然后他有点得意的，借着光看见周巡的脸热起来，然而对方很快就把脸转过去，看了眼身后的洗手池，接着身体向后退了几步，坐了上去。赵馨诚紧跟着，洗手池的高度正好，周巡岔开的双腿刚好能攀上他的腰。  
赵馨诚低下头，他们闭上眼吻在一起，这次倒是比上次熟练，有挑逗又不至于造成不适。他们的手在对方身上游走着，扯掉彼此身上多余的衣物，到了依然阻隔着他们身体的那两层极薄的布料前，他们没太着急褪下它，只隔着内裤描绘底下逐渐挺起的部位的形状。两人身上都被火舌舔着，然而他们不着急浇灭，反而还在等火一点一点燃得更大。  
喉咙里发出的细碎声音淹没在足够深的吻中，赵馨诚双手箍住周巡的腰，稍微使了使劲，试探性地捏了一下，周巡的双腿于是配合地紧紧缠住他，由他抱着，身体稍微抬起一点，赵馨诚借着相隔的缝隙把他的内裤扒拉下来，接着同样让周巡脱掉他的，于是立刻有一只手附上他的阴茎，上下撸动着。  
他有过和女人的性经验，然而这是一种全新的刺激，周巡手掌上薄薄的一层茧，赵馨诚没想到这就能撩拨得他大脑空白。而对方自然注意的到他的神情，挑了挑眉，逗引一般地来了一句：“你可得坚持住。”然而话没落地就断了，赵馨诚猛地握了一下他的柱体，这点细微却突然的疼痛让周巡不由得感官放大。他骂了对面人一句，而赵馨诚倾身贴近他，舌尖落到周巡的耳垂上轻轻舔舐，“咱都得坚持住。”他说，声音沙哑低沉。  
赵馨诚的手在周巡的后背上游走，抚过他的蝴蝶骨，顺着脊背的中线一路往下，一直到靠近股缝，他的手试探性地在那里停着。听见周巡深呼吸了一口，赵馨诚停下动作，低头注视着他。  
他在问对方是不是确定了，确定他们要做这件彼此都没什么经验的事，“我怕……”他有点犹豫，他不知道他会不会伤到周巡。而周巡没张嘴，只冲他眨眨眼，腿夹紧了他的腰。  
这毫无疑问是鼓励，赵馨诚把周巡抱下来，转了个身稍微走了几步，对方因为身体悬空，搂赵馨诚搂得更紧，也很顺从地任他把自己抵到墙上。赵馨诚侧头往淋浴头旁边的置物架上看去，那儿摆着瓶润滑油，他没去好奇主人为什么会在洗手间里放这种东西，只当这是天意。赵馨诚挤了一点，把油剂在手指上涂匀。这次他手顺着周巡的会阴往里伸过去，尽量轻柔地分开对方的臀瓣。  
他在入口的褶皱处打着转，周巡仰起头，等赵馨诚滑进去，他想要这个，他想他打开他。然而身体被异物侵入的感觉从来都不是多好受的，即使周巡有过心理准备，生涩的疼痛还是猛地令他绷紧了肌肉。赵馨诚空闲的一只手轻轻抚摸着他的腰腹，他在周巡耳边吹着热气，“放松，”他说，“为我。”  
感觉到周巡稍微轻松了一点，他小心翼翼地把进入了大概一半的中指继续往里推进，直到整根没进去，然后他尽量温柔地用手指模拟着抽插动作，等到他觉得开口打开一点，便把食指也探了进去。他一直观察着周巡的反应，扩张的力度不大。  
到他的手指误打误撞地碰到某处，周巡泄出了一声呻吟，赵馨诚于是停在那里，手指反复进出，刺激着那个地方。周巡的喘息声充斥在他的耳边，这对赵馨诚而言是莫大的鼓动，他手继续动作着，嘴唇落到周巡的脖子上，“周儿，”他吻吻对方泛红的皮肤，“一会儿小点声啊。”  
“哟，合着……”周巡依然喘着，气息不连贯，但还是费劲地把几个字连成了一句话，“您是真觉得——您能把我干的叫出声来？”  
他头仰起来，吞咽时喉结上下滚动，脆弱而漂亮。赵馨诚乐了，没跟他的话，只往前探了探身子，抽出手指，阴茎蹭到周巡的穴口。  
“但是——”他往里进了一点，“——也别憋着。”  
周巡皱起眉，赵馨诚稍微松了手，于是又往里推入了一些。接着他双手托住周巡的臀瓣，缓慢地没入与抽出，他记得他手指之前碰到的那一点，着重力量往那儿奔去。  
周巡的甬道温暖而紧实，完美贴合地夹着他，赵馨诚稍稍叹口气，听见对方压抑着的低喘，他逐渐加快速度。他看见周巡的眼睛上泛起水汽，他吻去他的眼泪。  
如果周巡没猛地一下夹紧他，赵馨诚差点就那么泄在对方身体里，他维持着这个姿势，朝着门的方向看过去，一个模糊的黑影映在上面，而敲门声还没停下。外面的人看不清里面，只知道有人在，他不耐烦地吼了一声，赵馨诚冲他喊了一句等会再来。看着对方失望地离开门口后，他又把头转回来。  
周巡是被吓着了，大气不敢出，于是紧紧咬住赵馨诚的肩膀。赵馨诚又叫他舒展，手往上游走摩挲他的后颈，周巡射了出来，精液沾到对方的小腹上，身体也跟着逐渐放松下来，他低声喘着，腿不自觉地因为疲劳而发抖。  
赵馨诚也快了，高潮要来前他从周巡的身体里褪出来，他的体液与周巡的混合在一起，从两人的身体上往下流，浑然难分。  
周巡落地时还有一刹那的恍惚，那时赵馨诚确认他站稳后，已经在拿纸巾清理他们身上的痕迹，周巡看了看他，又看了看自己。他回忆起这个过程，倒觉得像梦一样——从赵馨诚那句表白到他们的结合，中间透着朦胧与不切实，他总觉得有种恍惚感，而依然残留在他身体里的感觉提醒着他，一切都的的确确发生了。  
周巡还在想去确认一些东西。  
他还站在原地，看赵馨诚走到门边，把他们脱下来的衣服摆到架子上，之后又转身走到他面前。赵馨诚看着他，没说话，伸手把淋浴头拿下来，他把开关打开试了试水温，水蒸气升腾起萦绕着他们。  
他们透过水幕看对方，仿佛彼此的眼睛都带点水汽。目光相对的那一瞬间赵馨诚低头吻了周巡，周巡不记得这是今晚第几次了，不过无所谓，他本来也不在乎这些。  
赵馨诚把喷头放回原位，温水淋着他们，紧密的水珠溅在地上，声音不小，然而还是没压过赵馨诚的——周巡很清晰地听到赵馨诚在他耳边说的那几个字——他于是知道自己确定了一些东西。

end


End file.
